Games
by Miss Wong
Summary: Ni siquiera sabía por qué se había prestado para tal tontería, Levi tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Pero cuando una aburrida Hanji le propuso jugar a un travieso e inofensivo juego, jamás creyó que Erwin Smith estaría allí para presenciarlo.


**Disclaimer:** Todo es propiedad de Hajime Isayama, y de su horrenda forma de dibujar XD  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Ni siquiera sabía por qué se había prestado para tal tontería, Levi tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Pero cuando una aburrida Hanji le propuso jugar a un travieso e inofensivo juego, jamás creyó que Erwin Smith estaría allí para presenciarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Games.<strong>

_**—o—**_

—Eh, sí, hola, tal vez luzca tierno, débil e inofensivo, pero puedo joderte psicológicamente con mis poderes mentales.

Levi ladeó el rostro frunciendo los labios ligeramente mientras sostenía con delicadeza una taza de té.

—Fácil —respondió, altanero—. Arlert.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué se había prestado para tal tontería. Lo único que deseaba aquella noche era descansar, beber té y leer algún libro acompañado de la soledad que tanto valoraba, pero Hanji había interrumpido sus planes y ahora se encontraban jugando a un peculiar juego que había inventado recientemente. Era sencillo; la tarea consistía en interpretar un papel que ambos conocieran para probar las asombrosas —no tanto para Hanji— facultades mentales del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. Hasta ahora había adivinado todas y Hanji comenzaba a impacientarse.

—¡Correcto! —exclamó, subiendo sus lentes con su mano.

—Y no lo llames tierno —replicó Levi—. Ese chiquillo es extraño.

Hanji se carcajeó, preparándose para su siguiente actuación.

—¿Celoso?

—Ya quisieras. Vamos, continúa.

La cuatro-ojos carraspeó, concentrándose. Su rostro se contrajo de tal manera que Levi encaró las cejas, algo atemorizado. Lucía como si la estuvieran estrangulando.

—¡LOS APLASTARÉ! —chillo, jalándose de los cabellos—. ¡LOS MATARÉ! ¡MATARÉ HASTA EL ÚLTIMO DE ELLOS! ¡NO PARARÉ, TENGO QUE MATARLOS! MATAR, MATAR, TITANES, MATAAARGHIFUHAAAAAH.

Levi suspiró.

—Jaeger. Pero también tú.

—¡Oye! Yo no me comporto así —replicó Hanji, recomponiendo la compostura, un poco agitada debido a sus exagerados alaridos.

—Sí que lo haces. Nunca dejas de hablar de esas monstruosidades, eres un puto dolor de cabeza.

La mujer se cruzó de brazos, molesta y resoplando.

—Muy bien. A ver si puedes adivinar este —Hanji suspiró, cerrando los ojos por un momento y adoptó una pose demasiado extraña—. ¡Tch, Tch, TCH! Llevo un horrendo pañuelo amarrado al cuello así puedo verme sofisticado y disimular mi cara de llama apestosa. Además, adoro a Hanji y ella es absolutamente superior a mi en todos los aspectos. Tiene un trasero estupendo y su cerebro es cien veces más grande que mi pe-

—Estás llena de mierda —interrumpió Levi, su rostro no demostraba ninguna otra expresión, excepto asco.

Hanji se carcajeó, colocando las manos sobre sus caderas demostrando superioridad.

—¡Já! ¿Te sientes identificado?

—Tú no eres superior a mí, cuatro-ojos apestoso.

Ella volvió a reír.

—Como tú digas. ¿Qué tal este, entonces? —Hanji llevó sus dedos a sus cejas y las extendió hacia todas partes. Levi no pudo contenerse y terminó escupiendo todo el te que tenía en la boca. Oh no—. ¡OFREZCAN SUS CORAZONES PALPITANTES, NIÑOS! ¡AVANCEN! ¡LEVI! ¡REFUERZOS! ¡Pero no me preguntes para qué, o terminarás arruinando mi sensual ambigüedad!

Aquello no estaba bien y no precisamente porque Hanji estaba imitando al comandante Erwin, sino porque éste acababa de entrar al comedor acompañado de Mike, y Hanji no se había dado cuenta de ello, continuando con su función. La expresión de Erwin no tenía precio y Mike estaba a punto de estallar en carcajadas.

Joder.

—¡LEVI! ¡HAZ MIS QUEHACERES MIENTRAS PERMANEZCO AQUÍ COMO UN FORNIDO DIOS GRIEGO CONTEMPLANDO EL INFINITO UNIVERSO CON MIS CEJAAAS! ¡Por última vez, Hanji, no puedes comprar mantas tamaño-titan para Bean! ¡Ya sabes que mi presupuesto es más estirado que mi trasero! ¡Así que no me importa un demonio si tu columna vertebral está rota, asesina a ese titan por el bien de la humanidad! ¡HÁ-HÁ!

Levi dejó caer el rostro, muerto de la vergüenza, mientras dejaba la taza sobre la mesa y se cubría la frente. Maldita sea. Miró a Erwin de reojo, quien permanecía tan inmóvil como una piedra. Lo peor era que Hanji no se detenía.

_"¡Solo uso el acondicionador más refinado importado del exterior para hacer mi sensual peinado! ¡SACRIFICARÉ A TU BEBÉ POR LA HUMANIDAD, NO ME IMPORTA UNA MIE-_

—Vaya, Hanji, no sabía que albergaras tales dotes para la interpretación. Me sorprendes.

Hanji calló al instante al oír unos peculiares aplausos detrás de ella. Clap. Clap. Clap. Ella se volteó, roja como un tomate, encogiéndose en la silla como si Erwin fuera un titan y estuviera a punto de pisarla con su enorme pie.

—¡Erwin! —exclamó, fingiendo sorpresa—. ¡No sabía qué-

El comandante se paseó por la habitación con lentitud, cruzado de brazos.

—Ahora que descubrimos tus increíbles talentos, tal vez te gustaría abandonar la Legión del Reconocimiento para dedicarte a perfeccionar tus habilidades actorales, ¿no te parece? Estoy seguro que el rey ansía desesperadamente tener a un bufón que le divierta las veinticuatro horas del día. ¿Qué opinas tú, Levi?

Éste carraspeó, fulminando a Hanji con la mirada.

—Eh, claro, como tú digas...

—¡Oh, pero miren que tarde es! —Hanji exclamó, llevando la palma de su mano a la frente mientras se levantaba de su silla, aproximándose a la puerta—. ¡Bean debe de estar hambriento! Iré a ver si... eh, si necesita algo. ¡Nos vemos después, muchachos!

Con torpeza hizo el saludo militar, llevando su puño hacia su corazón y salió disparada hacia los corredores sin siquiera cerrar la puerta. Erwin tomó el asiento vacío frente a Levi y encaró una ceja.

—¿Se divertían?

Levi resopló, mirando con asco el hinchaste que había hecho luego de escupir su té.

—Mejor no hables, a mí me ha llamado _cara de llama apestosa_.

Entonces Mike estalló en carcajadas.

* * *

><p><strong>Lol. No puedo parar de escribir de Shingeki, es más fuerte que yo. <strong>

**Lo vi en un fanart y TENÍA que escribirlo XDDDDDDD**

**¿Merezco un review? :)**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

_**—Mel.**_


End file.
